Letters from Grace
by A11y50n
Summary: Grace is missing her favourite aunt and uncle so decides to write to them.


A/N: I don't own the programme or the characters. Malia is still around, Adam is good. Sorry for any mistakes.

Letters from Grace

Dear Uncle Steve,

I hope you are feeling better. I don't know if you have access to a computer or not but I thought you would like to receive a letter from your favourite niece. I'm really sorry for yelling at you the last time I saw you but not sorry for what I said. You are so wrong. I don't care that you're in a wheelchair and that you can't walk you're still my Uncle Steve. If it was me, Danno, Aunt Catherine, Aunt Kono or Uncle Chin in your position would you stop loving us? No you wouldn't you would be the first one there to help us whether it was to help us walk again or get used to being in the chair. So I don't understand why you think we wouldn't love you anymore? I will always love you! The way you treated Aunt Catherine was wrong and Danno says when you're wrong you have to admit it. You need to tell Aunt Cath that you made a mistake and that you do love her and that you were a jerk. Do you think we didn't realise what you were doing when you were being horrible to us, I'm 13 not a baby and if I understood well the rest of your team including the woman you're in love with did too! There is no way you can tell me you don't love Aunt Cath because everyone knows you do. I hope she's with you and she's not putting up with your silly behaviour. I don't know where either of you are. Danno won't tell me. He just keeps on saying that Aunt Cath didn't tell him where you're going to be. I think he's afraid if I knew I wouldn't stop bugging him about visiting you. I miss you so much. Please get better soon. Remember we don't care if you're going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life we want you back home. Seeing as Danno doesn't know where you are (yeah right!) I'm just writing your name on the envelope and hoping this letter will find its way to you like my letters to Santa found their way to the North Pole when I was young. Take care and come home soon.

Love always,

Your favourite niece

Grace

Dear Uncle Steve,

It's me again your wonderful niece Grace. I've sent a little present along with this letter to you. I hope you are doing your exercises. I've looked into your injury online and most sites say that there is a lot of pysio (I probably haven't spelt it write, the words that start with ph or py are always so confusing for me) you have to go through. I'm sure you can do it, you can do anything. I hope you like the present. It's a writing set. It is a set of blue camouflage letter paper with matching envelopes so you can keep in contact with those you love HINT! HINT! HINT! It would be so good to hear from you. I miss our talks especially when you're trying to wind Danno up. He misses you a lot too although he won't admit for some reason. I should be doing my homework now but it's soooooo boring. See if you were here then I'd do my homework and I wouldn't fall behind but I'm just thinking of you most of the time. My mum is coming to check up on my homework. I love you take care and come back home soon.

Love always

Grace

Dear Uncle Steve,

I'm in trouble. I was in kind of a fight today. I think Danno was quietly proud of me but couldn't admit it to my mum as she was really MAD at me. All I did was lightly punch a kid. Do you remember Tommy? He's in my class and thinks he knows everything. I think Danno thinks he's my boyfriend (no way!) that's probably why he was so happy I punched him. He was saying some mean things and I tried to ignore him, honestly but he just kept on and on and on so I walked away like you and Danno have told me to but he followed me and kept on saying the mean things and I saw red the next thing I knew he was on the floor holding his bleeding nose and my hand was in a fist. I don't even remember doing it. Mum was so angry with me I was sent home from school and I had to go straight to my room. Danno and Step Stan tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge. When Danno came to pick me up Mum didn't want to see him so Step Stan was there and before I came downstairs I heard them two laughing about me punching Tommy, they were so proud that I knocked him down. Step Stan doesn't like Tommy either and thinks Tommy wants to be my boyfriend (EUWWWWWWWWW!). Danno took me to Tommy's house before we went to your place. We still use your place and pretend you're on a secret mission. It makes both of us feel better. Danno said you left him a spare key. If you didn't, well you need to come back and claim your house back! Anyway I had to apologise to Tommy again but this time in his house with both his MUM and DAD there! Danno was so cruel to make me do that. Later I found out my mum made him do it. It was still worth it. It felt so good to hit him and he hasn't said one horrible thing to me since it happened. I miss you lots Uncle Steve. When are you coming home? I'll help you with your exercises after school and at the weekends please come home.

Love always your one and only niece

Grace

P.S. I've sent another present, a set of pens (just in case wherever you are don't have any) so you can use them when you write letters! HINT! HINT! HINT!

Dear Aunt Cath,

How are you? I hope you are well and are with Uncle Steve. I know he told you he didn't love you but he was just being silly. Don't listen to him. Everyone knows he loves you and you love him. I hope he's letting you help him get better. I don't know if you're with him or not but I hope you are. I decided to write to you as well. I miss you so much. I loved watching you two together. I loved talking to you about girly things because I love Danno and Uncle Steve but even I know there are certain things I can't speak to either of them about even though they say I can speak to them about anything. Can you imagine if I had to speak to them about my periods? OMG! It would be embarrassing x 100. I need to tell you what happened in school this week. Tommy was being such a pain. He kept on making fun of Uncle Steve because he was in a wheelchair. I tried to ignore it but he kept on going on and on so I walked away then he started saying SEALS are wimps because they can't even walk. I really wanted to hurt him but I know that wouldn't solve anything. Then he started making jokes about Uncle Steve again so I punched him in the nose. He was so shocked it was like in the movies he just fell back onto the ground and two other boys had to keep me off of him as I was going to hit him again. Then I started to shout at him saying that it didn't matter if Uncle Steve ever walked again because he'd still be the best uncle ever. I told him why Uncle Steve was the best and why he would always be the best. I then told him the reason why he couldn't walk anymore was because he saved someone's life and because of him that kid can have a 'normal' life because that's what SEALS do they always do the right thing! The principal came then and took both me and Tommy to her office. When my mum found out she was not happy. She called Step Stan and Danno home early. Step Stan doesn't like Tommy either, why does everyone think he's my boyfriend? That's so gross. No way do I want him to be my boyfriend. Danno came to pick me up on Friday for our weekend and I heard him and Step Stan laughing because I punched Tommy they were so proud of me. They didn't see me. When I came downstairs Step Stan had a present for me, he gave me the latest cell phone. He said I was due an upgrade but I think he gave it to me as a present for punching Tommy. Danno made me go and apologise to Tommy at his house. I was so angry at Danno until Tommy's parents made Tommy apologise to me. Danno and me looked at each other then Tommy's parents showed us a video that was emailed to them. It was footage from the school. They heard and saw everything. How Tommy was teasing me and when I punched him and when I told him about Uncle Steve. Danno was completely shocked by it. The next morning Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin came to get me because they needed my 'help' with something. It was just an excuse, they wanted to buy me a shave ice for sticking up for Uncle Steve and they were proud of me punching Tommy! We had a great time. When they took me back to Danno he was saying it's strange that Tommy's parents received an anonymous email with the footage. He was looking at both of them as if they knew what he was talking about but they didn't flinch at all. You may want to check your email. You may have a video to watch. I miss you so much. Is Uncle Steve getting better? Is he smiling again? He looked so sad the last time I saw him. I love you Aunt Cath, come home soon please.

Love always your favourite niece

Grace

P.S. Thank you and Uncle Steve for teaching me to defend myself.

Dear Uncle Steve,

When are you coming home? I miss you so much. I've sent you some pencils just in case you run out of ink writing your many letters. I've also included a pencil sharpener even though Danno says you'd use a knife to sharpen a pencil. It's weird staying at your place. I pretend you're on a secret mission and you're going to come back any minute. I sit out back a lot just thinking about you and hoping you are getting better. When can I see you? It was the annual Father-Daughter dance last week and of course Danno took me. I was remembering last year when you took me because Danno was sick. I remember you looked really nice in your suit and I wore that purple dress Danno bought for me. Aunt Cath took so many pictures of us and emailed them to the team straight away. I missed Danno and I wished he was able to take me but you were the best stand-in dad. I'm lucky that I have three dads. We had a great time. Aunt Cath told me after a couple of days that you were so nervous because you didn't think you could dance. But you took me anyway because you love me and we're family. Then at the end of the dance we went back home and everyone was there and dressed up. Aunt Kono, Uncle Adam, Aunt Malia, Uncle Chin, Uncle Kamekona, Uncle Max and Gabby. They all came by because they didn't want me to miss Danno too much and all the Uncles would have taken me if you were too busy. So we all danced some more and we didn't go to bed until the early morning. Everyone stayed and we had like a slumber party. We all camped out in the backyard. We then spent the morning surfing and we had a barbeque. You and Aunt Cath took me to the hospital to spend the rest of the day with Danno. I told him about the dance and everything. Then I fell asleep with Danno. I love the fact that if Danno can't spend his weekend with me because he's sick you and Aunt Cath look after me instead of sending me back to my mum's. I love you Uncle Steve. Take care and come home soon.

Love always your

Gracie

Dear Aunt Cath,

How are you? Are things any better with Uncle Steve? Is he feeling any better? Has he stopped the silly talk about not loving you? I was remembering the Father-Daughter dance last year and when Uncle Steve took me and when we came back our Ohana were there and we danced some more. Thank you so much for that. That was the best night of my life. I may ask Uncle Steve in a few years to introduce me to some young SEALS. He trains them sometimes doesn't he? Do you think he will? Or will he be like Danno and freak out if I look at a boy? How are things with you? Thank you for always being there for me even though you don't have to be. I appreciate everything you do for and with me. If Uncle Steve doesn't come back that doesn't mean you don't have to. We all miss you. I went Christmas shopping with Aunt Kono and we missed you. We had fun but we knew there was something missing. We found the most awful t-shirt for Danno. As soon as we saw it we knew it was going to be his. We found a present for everyone else as well including yours and Uncle Steve's. I need to go now. Take care.

Love always

Your Grace

Merry Christmas Uncle Steve!

Danno put up the tree in your house and decorated it. It looks so nice. I remember you and Danno talking about a cop show that was on before I was born it was _**that old**_. I think it was called Fries no it was Chips (I knew it had something to do with food) anyway it got me thinking I was looking to buy you a box set of the programme when I came across another programme from before I was born. I hope you like it and understand what I'm trying to tell you! Please remember we are all thinking about you and are wishing you well. We would love to see you. I am thinking I want to try baking things. Don't worry I'll find some healthy stuff to bake for you. I want to try cupcakes first. Danno is going to help me. He said we'll use your kitchen for the baking because it doesn't matter if we make a mess as you're not there to complain. If you don't want us to use your kitchen you need to come back and tell us. I hope you like your present. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I love you. Take care.

Love Always

Your

Gracie

Merry Christmas Aunt Cath,

I hope you are well. I can't keep it a secret anymore. Even Danno doesn't know. I was looking online and I saw a DVD box set that I thought Uncle Steve would love or at least get what I'm trying to tell him. He can be a bit dense sometimes can't he? The box set is about a cop who is in a wheelchair. It's called Ironside. It was made years and years ago I think even before my mum was born. Anyway I hope it makes Uncle Steve see that even if he's in a wheelchair there will be things that he will be able to do. I hope you like your present. As soon as I saw it I knew I had to buy it for you. I've decided to start baking. I'm going to try cupcakes first I think. I've told Uncle Steve that I'll make him some healthy stuff. The others told me to concentrate on making chocolate cakes for them and that I can give all the healthy stuff to Uncle Steve. I hope you have a great Christmas and a happy new year I wish you were here.

Love always

Grace

Dear Uncle Steve,

I've sent you some flapjacks. The cupcakes that I made turned out ok. In fact I had to hide the flapjacks because as soon as the cakes were gone everyone was eyeing up the flapjacks. I told them they were for you but they didn't seem to care. Aunt Malia and Uncle Chin are sneaky when it comes to cakes. They seem so normal. Hah! So they like cake and they try every trick in the book to sneak some. I had to have Uncle Max guarding me and the cakes until they were all ready. School is good at the moment I got all A's for the first semester. Everyone was so proud. Mum, Step Stan and Charlie took me out for a meal and our Ohana had a barbeque for me at your house. Danno made sure all my favourite foods were there. Everyone made something. It was a wonderful night. Only you and Aunt Cath were missing. When are you coming home? I really miss you. Let me know what you think of the flapjacks.

I love you.

Gracie

Dear Aunt Cath,

I really hope you get the cupcakes I've made you but I have no faith in the delivery person what-so-ever. I baked one batch and they finished in no time so I had to bake another batch and hide the finished ones as our Ohana are greedy and sneaky when it comes to cakes. Seriously, out of our Ohana who would you think would be the sneakiest? Uncle Kamekona? Danno? No it's Aunt Mailia AND Uncle Chin! Can you believe it? They are _**really really**_ sneaky. I don't bake anything when they're in the house now. I either bake really early or wait until they leave and Danno takes them the cakes the next day. I have to do this or there is nothing left for the rest of us. It is so weird to see the two most serious people act like kids. I hope you like the cakes. I made some flapjacks for Uncle Steve, even these weren't safe from the cake addicts! School is great at the moment. I got all A's! Our Ohana had a barbeque for me it was so nice. It was at Uncle Steve's place only you and Uncle Steve were missing. I hope he's working really hard at getting better. We really want to see both of you. I love you Aunt Cath.

Take care I hope to see you soon.

Love always

Grace

Hey Uncle Steve,

Hopefully you have received the oats and raisins cookies. I hope they've turned out ok. I'm always thinking about you. I've included the web address for the Paralympics. You should see what those athletes can do it's amazing. They've overcome what's happened to them. Some of them were born with their disabilities while others became that way after something happened to them. They don't feel sorry for themselves they just get on with it! HINT! HINT ! HINT! I can only guess at how you must be feeling. But it's time you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and came back home to where you belong so you can be with your family. We love you and we want you back. Please come back. We all miss you but I miss you the most! Please come back. I love you Uncle Steve.

Your favourite niece

Gracie

Hey Aunt Cath,

I hope you get the chocolate fudge cake I've made. I hope you like it. It's time for you and Uncle Steve to come back. We all miss you so much. Danno is trying to cheer me up because it's my birthday next month and I know he's organising a 'surprise' party for me at Uncle Steve's house but it's just not the same without you two. He's trying to find out what I want but the only thing I want is the one thing I can't get, you and Uncle Steve back where you belong. I love you two so much. You've been gone for four months already. The four months have been so long. Please come back soon. I miss you both so much! Love always

Grace

Grace was standing at the back of the McGarrett house looking out to the water. She had been staring at the water for ages. She was wearing a SEAL shirt that she 'borrowed' from her Uncle Steve not that he knew that. She took it from his chest of drawers after he left. Danno didn't have the heart to take it back from her not when she cried herself to sleep in it. In fact he had to take a couple more so she would always have one when one was in the wash. She loved her Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath so much.

Grace convinced her father that she knew about the party so it wasn't a surprise anymore. She could hear everyone getting things ready. The table was already outside everyone was bringing the food out. She would have to pretend to be happy. She loved her Ohana but she really wished that her two most favourite people apart from Danno were here but it wasn't going to happen. She would just have to write two letters a week then. Once she made this promise to herself she felt better. She would bring them back, it may take time but it would be worth it. Well it was time to enjoy the party. Grace thought something didn't feel right. There was total silence behind her. Her family were many things but quiet wasn't one of them. She had a feeling someone was watching her, maybe it was Danno she knew he was worried about her. She turned around and she thought she'd finally lost it as she saw her Uncle Steve. He was standing there with the help of two canes. She blinked once then twice and each time she opened her eyes he was still there. She didn't realise she had started to walk slowly towards him.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace whispered

She walked faster.

"Gracie is that my shirt you're wearing?" asked Steve

"UNCLE STEVE!" Grace screamed when she realised he wasn't a figment of her imagination. She started to run to him. He lifted his arms with the canes and Grace ran right into him and wrapped her arms around him so tight she was afraid he would disappear. They stayed like that for what seemed ages but was probably only a few minutes he kissed her several times on the head. Grace was sobbing into her Uncle's shirt and he let her. There were a few tears from her Uncle as well. Everyone else was in the house watching the reunion in total silence apart from the sniffing from the women and a few of the men may have been dabbing at their eyes.

"Uncle Steve you're back for good right? You're not going to leave are you?" asked Grace

"Yeah, I'm back for good. I'm back where I belong. I'm back with family!" Steve replied

Grace smiled up at her Uncle then looked behind him. Her smile fell from her face.

"Where's Aunt Cath? She's with you right? She was with you all this time wasn't she?"

"There's something I need to tell you Gracie."

"What? You didn't try to dump her again did you? You two love each other how can you not see that?" Grace screamed

Grace caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and looked past her Uncle. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. She looked back at her Uncle a question in her eyes and he nodded his head.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm going to have a baby cousin."

There stood a heavily pregnant Cath. Grace rushed up to her and was going to hug her from the front when she realised that it wasn't going to work so she went to Cath's side and hugged her from there. Cath hugged her back the two stayed like that for a few minutes until everyone else came out.

"This is the best birthday EVER!" Squealed Grace

They spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating Grace's birthday. In the early evening they moved the celebration into the house. Grace sat with her Uncle Steve on the couch with her arms around him afraid he was going to leave and her Aunt Cath was on the other side of her Uncle.

"So Gracie, how many people did you tell you were writing to me?" Steve asked

"No one. Why?"

"Well it seems that the rest of our ohana had the same idea as you. Everyone kept in contact with me even though I was being a complete jerk. I received emails from most people telling me what was going on. I got voicemails from your Uncle Kamekona letting me know about his new flavours of shave ice and the new recipes for the shrimp truck. It felt as if I wasn't away at all. I think it's a Williams thing, the letter writing. Your Danno also wrote me letters and before you ask I will never be able to show them to you as the language in them even made me blush."

Everyone laughed at that.

"So when did you find out you were expecting Aunt Cath?" Grace asked

"Well, it was your Uncle Steve that noticed I seemed to have put on a little bit of weight. So he asked me if I was pregnant."

"Uncle Steve, you didn't! You know you should never mention a lady's weight! You're lucky she didn't punch you"

"To be fair Grace, my periods have never been regular…" Cath began

Grace realised her Uncle Steve and the rest of the men lost some colour in their faces and giggled.

"Really? What is it with men and periods? Why does it make you all so squeamish?" Grace asked

"It's just one of those things Monkey." Danno replied

The women just laughed.

"Anyway, Steve made me take a pregnancy test and it came back positive. Steve had a breakthrough the week before and started working even harder on getting better. Your letters and everyone's emails, voicemails and any other forms of communications all helped. Then when we found out we were expecting Steve worked even harder than before. It was tough, I was getting morning sickness every few hours. Steve helped me so much. The days were quite brutal, we would wake up I would throw up Steve would help me then he would go and do his exercises. We would try and meet up for lunch but the smell of food just made me feel sick! Steve researched what might make me feel better and we tried several different things but what worked for me strangely enough was chocolate covered spam. Obviously Steve was not impressed but every morning he had it ready for me when I woke up. Once the morning sickness passed it was about the time you started to bake Grace. And let me tell you I had to share my treats with your Uncle. He loved his treats and insisted we share so he wouldn't hurt your feelings. He just really wanted your cakes!

Grace leaned forward to give a pointed look to her Aunt's left hand and then looked at her Uncle.

"Hey I proposed but your Aunt said no because I was in a wheelchair!"

"STEVEN JARED MCGARRETT YOU TELL GRACE THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW OR I'LL… I'LL…" Yelled Cath

"You'll what?" demanded Steve

Cath had a smile on her face that Steve did not like at all.

"I'll make you watch the delivery video again!" said a triumphant Cath

"Let me guess you fainted?" asked a gleeful Danno

"Who wouldn't? Why would you film something like that? That is a horror film. The TV stations should show that on Halloween, it's scary."

"It's the most wonderful part of life watching a baby being born."

"No from that end it's not. We are not film the birth of our child, no way!"

Everyone giggled at that. Cath nudged Steve.

"I proposed to your Aunt Cath but she did say no!"

"Tell everyone why I said no."

"Oh Uncle Steve you weren't romantic were you? I bet you gave her a ring and said something along the lines 'come on then'."

Aunt Cath burst out laughing.

"Oh Grace how did you know? That is exactly what he said and he was very surprised when I said no and sulked for the next few days!" Cath explained while she carried on laughing.

Steve looked sheepish and started to turn red when everyone gave him a pitying look, even Max.

"Seriously Uncle Steve? It's good Aunt Cath turned you down. She deserves a better proposal than that!" Grace said

"Hey guys, I just want to say that the support that both of us received from you guys from the day we left was amazing and because of that support I managed to get better and I honestly doubt I would have done it without you. I just want to say thank you. You all mean the world to me."

Eventually everyone left.

"Hey Monkey why don't you go upstairs to bed now? Go on go and sleep in Mary's room."

"Night Uncle Steve, night Aunt Cath, night Danno." Grace said as she hugged and kissed each one goodnight.

Steve gave Danno a puzzled look.

"From the day you left every time we spent the weekend here she would sleep in your bed wearing one of your t-shirts. She said she felt closer to you two there. She would cry herself to sleep each and every night."

"Danno I'm so sorry. I didn't …"

"Hey Steve it's ok. We were here for her and she knew you loved her but you also needed time away to get better."

"Hey are we ok?" Steve hesitantly asked

"Yeah, you're still my brother. My pig-headed, stubborn, idiot of a brother but still my brother. I know you would never intentionally hurt Grace and you were not in the best place. I'm just glad you're back. I had given you another month and if you weren't back I was going to break out the big guns and bring Grace to see you!"

The next morning…

Grace rushed to the kitchen afraid that yesterday was a dream but there they were, her Danno, Aunt Cath and Uncle Steve sitting at the table waiting for her so they could have breakfast. There was a gift bag at her place. She looked to Danno for an answer.

"Don't look at me it had nothing to do with me Monkey."

"It's a late birthday present from your Uncle and me." Cath said

"But I got everything I ever wanted yesterday, you two back home!"

"Just open the bag Gracie." Steve said

Grace opened the bag and was shocked by what she found in there. There were letters a bunch of letters addressed to her. Some were on the blue camouflage letter set she sent to Steve others were on a matching pink set.

"Your Uncle Steve thought it would be funny if I wrote back to you on the pink set especially as he knows how much I 'love' pink! He thinks he's so funny. He hunted high and low so I could have a matching writing set for his one. I have to say when he received your present he loved it straight away. We thought it would be best to write to you but not send them. We wanted to give them to you ourselves."

"You guys are the best!"

"Gracie, why are you looking at me like that? I don't like it. What are you up to?" Steve said not trusting his niece one bit.

"Nothing Uncle Steve."

Five weeks later.

"Hey Steve, love the t-shirt. Where did you get it?" Danno asked while trying to keep a straight face

Steven Jared McGarrett was standing in Cath's hospital room holding his daughter (without the aid of walking sticks) and showing her off to the whole family that was in the room. Everyone was taking pictures. They couldn't resist the latest McGarrett was cute but the dad was even cuter in a pink camouflage t-shirt that said 'I'm the daddy!' and the baby was in a matching baby grow that said 'I'm the princess'.

"Thanks for the presents Grace! They are too cute!" Cath said as she laughed at the love of her life.

"You're welcome Aunt Cath I thought he needed to be taught a lesson as he made you use the pink letter set!"

Steve and Cath looked at each other.

"Gracie why don't you sit down next to Aunt Cath." Steve said

When Grace was sitting next to her Aunt her Uncle brought the baby and placed her in her arms.

"Gracie we would like you to meet your new cousin Amelia Jasmine McGarrett."

Grace was awed by her new cousin. She bent to kiss her cousin on the head.

"Hey AJ I'm you're cousin Grace we're going to have so much fun!"


End file.
